kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sou Tan
Sou Tan is a new rookie member that serves in the Hi Shin Unit as a archer. Appearance Sou Tan has a tall and strong build. He has his hair tied together in the back of his head and his face cleanly shaved. He has three small feathers on his head and smiles a lot. He wears the clothes of a commoner and no armor. His weapon is a bow, and he wears his quiver over the right shoulder. Personality Unlike his brother, he is somewhat timid and not as outspoken. Howver he is just as respectful and admires his seniors in the Hi Shin Unit. He also is rather loose with his mouth when it comes to attractive girls, much to his brother's embarassment. History Sou Tan father Sou Gen went to the military to challenge the Ten Bows of China. When he and his brother protested due to a lack of a stable food supply, their father told them to hunt with their bows. Sou Gen got drafted into the Duke Hyou Army, and died soon after. So he and his brother assumed, that he got trampled down during one of the Duke's wild charges. After their father's death, he and his brother eked out a living as hunters in the mountains; constantly competing with each other to hone their archery skills. Story Bureaucrats Job Arc Sou Tan and his brother, Sou Jin, wanted to apply for the Hi Shin Unit, because they had a very good moral codex. Yet they didn't make it through the strength & endurance test. However, once that they showed their supreme archery skills, they were recruited as talented specialists. Western Zhao Invasion Arc Sou Tan and his brother try to teach the other archers of the Hi Shin Unit how to shoot like they do. But they are not very good at explaining their technique. Later when the Yo Tan Was detachment is sieging the city of Retsubi Jin and Jin are drafted to the Chou Ka Tribe to clean the walls for Ba Jios clan, who is going to create a foothold. At first he is trembling, because he can see the faces of the Zhao defenders. But then he gets a grip and starts to shoot in order to defend their allies. But he is trembling so much, that he is unable to hit his target. At the Battle of Shukai Plains, he was near his brother, cowering in fear. But when his brother Sou Jin was near death, he gathered courage and shoots through almost all of Kin Mou's men, and killing the man himself. Abilities Sou Tan has inherited the extraordinary archery skills of his father Sou Gen, one of the Ten Bows of China. He and his older brother, Sou Jin can also consistently hit targets at 500 paces and can hit a target at ten times the standard range with a straight arrow flying through a field full of training soldiers with no one being hurt by their arrow. While initially unable to kill humans with his arrows, he was able to overcome this limit upon being enraged at his brother's near death when facing Zhao soldiers. His strength as an archer was such that his arrows can bury themselves deeply into a city wall. With his restraint removed, he was able to demonstrate the ability to behead enemies and pierce through them with his arrows. Achievements * Joins the Hi Shin Unit (Chapter 493) * Killed Kin Mou (Chapter 618 Reasons for Fighting) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Qin Category:Archers Category:Bow Users Category:Male Category:Hi Shin Unit